masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Turian Ghost Infiltrator
Turians adhere to a strict moral code: "The needs of the group outweigh that of the individual." Discipline is the foundation of turian society. A turian line never collapses; its troops fall back in order, setting ambushes as they go. You will only see a turian's back when they're dead. Ghost infiltrators belong to the turian's lethal 26th Armiger Legion, a respected and feared frontline assault squad. On the battlefield, a Ghost uses propulsion packs and advanced stealth technology to launch deastating airstrikes on unsuspecting foes. Powers Melee and movement Player Notes General Notes *Because of the Stimulant Pack power and Fitness upgrades that bolster a Turian's defenses, the Ghost has tremendous staying power in a regular firefight in addition to the "snipe and relocate" strategies available to all infiltrators. As such, the Ghost is a very versatile and tough combatant, able to switch roles easily between fire support and flanking maneuvers. *The Ghost Infiltrator is the only Infiltrator with Overload. Given the significant damage Overload does, it is much more effective than the Salarian's Energy Drain for destroying shields, but lacks the obvious absorption and area of effect the drain has. This makes the Ghost much more effective against singular enemies with bigger shielding, but its lack of any area of effect leaves much to be desired against squads. While you can hit 3 enemies, it comes at the cost of the majority of Overloads strength, plus the chain hits do 60% less damage, thus it is recommended to stick to single foes. *The Ghost Infiltrator's melee attacks and combat maneuvers involve jet propulsion effects on the armor. These generally propel the player faster and further than their normal counterparts, so it takes a bit of practice to get the timing and distance right. *The Ghost can also be an effective (albeit unorthodox) melee character. By investing in the melee upgrades in Tactical Cloak, Stimulant Packs, and Fitness, the Ghost can become a highly mobile melee assassin, second only to the N7 Shadow. *The Stimulant Pack power exhibits the same behavior as a grenade power: it benefits from the same upgrades as a grenade power, is reloadable at ammo crates, and does not have a usage cooldown time. It can also be activated without breaking Cloak, providing an easy way to recover shields while cloaked. *The Rank 6 evolution for the Ghost's Tactical Cloak differs from the typical Infiltrator's Cloak—instead of the option to deal extra damage with sniper rifles, it offers the option to increase damage for assault rifles by 20% for 10 seconds when activated (it starts counting when activated, not after de-cloak). **With a short enough cooldown, or if the player makes a point to break cloak quickly, this bonus can be kept active indefinitely, even when using Overload; simply cloak any time you want to use Overload, this will usually result in a shorter cooldown than Overload alone, as well as extra damage on the Overload. **A high-damage, high-accuracy assault rifle such as the M-99 Saber or the M-96 Mattock works well with this evolution by maximizing the amount of damage dealt within the damage bonus time-frame. For a more rapid fire option, the Cerberus Harrier can strip down large targets in seconds even on Gold difficulty especially with Armor-Piercing Rounds. The Ghost's passive weapon stability bonus more than offsets the Harrier's kick. *Activating Tactical Cloak after an extended magazine upgraded Striker Assault Rifle has already achieved its maximum fire rate will allow the remaining shots to be fired without breaking Cloak. *With shields comparable to a geth character but regular health, the Ghost is the most resilient Infiltrator as of yet. Good use of Stimulant Packs combined with high health/shield bonuses from Fitness can allow the Ghost to tank the triple shots of enemies like Ravagers and Scions. This makes the Ghost a good candidate for solo missions. **Stimulant Packs are so effective that a build with zero points in Fitness will remain viable, even on Platinum. This allows it to detonate Tech powers with a maxed Overload, while still capable of doing major damage from the passive (Armiger Legion) and Tactical Cloak. *The Ghost's propulsion packs can be used to push through basic enemies like cannibals and assault troopers. So if you find yourself swarmed or trapped in a corner you have the ability to break the attack. This will not work on more advanced enemies and trying it on ones with instant kill abilities will leave you dead quickly. Cerberus *Ghost's heavy melee attack can stun Phantoms and Dragoons, which gives them an edge to escape a fatal attack, or the dodge can help escape a dangerous position. *Overload is devastating against Atlases and Phantoms, due to the fact that the power hits instantly, and said enemies can quickly have their shields or barriers stripped, leaving them exposed extra damage - or to a headshot from a sniper in the Phantoms case, often killing them. It also works very well on the Centurions or Nemeses. *Dragoons will be the biggest problem, bearing no shields, but instead armor and a pair of whips. However, that is nothing a high-powered sniper rifle like the Widow, or Javelin can't handle at range. Collectors *Overload is extremely useful against Collector Captains, possessed enemies, and Praetorians when their barriers are up. Once that is dealt with, a powerful anti-armor weapon will dispose of them in double-quick time. The anti-armor weapon will also prove effective against Scions since said foes can be dealt with very quickly if one knows where to aim. One shot will shred its armor, and a second will very likely kill a Scion. *Keep away from Praetorians, since their claw attacks will deal with you very quickly. Should you come under fire, a stimulant pack may give you the time you need to escape. Geth *You will be the Geth's biggest threat due to your ability to Overload not only their shields, but their core systems too. Those that are incapable of being overloaded or have had their shields destroyed, are very vulnerable to an anti-armor weapon such as a heavy pistol or sniper rifle. *The only problem as always with any class, is the Geth Hunter which will stun you if you give it half a chance. They can be easily grabbed however, and any at range, if you have the skill can easily be dispatched with an automatic weapon, followed by an immediate Overload to strip their shields, and cloaking ability. Reapers *Take note that you can be grabbed by Husks during the heavy melee animation, even while in the air. *Overload isn't really needed here, as only two enemies have a barrier, Marauders and Banshees. *The Dodge moves will prove invaluable against the Banshees since all other Turians cannot dodge back quickly. *Equip two anti-armor weapons or one if your going for a lighter loadout so you can strip shields from Marauders or Banshees with Overload, then eliminate them with some well placed shots, and/or deal with armored enemies like Ravagers much quicker. *Stimulant packs will be very helpful against the biotic attacks of the Banshees, or the barrage from the Ravagers. References ru:Турианец-призрак de:Turianischer_Geist_Infiltrator